Na Po PiNoNa!
by SaffMK
Summary: Takes place in Melee. Ness needs to learn that not everything is always what you expect. Ness Ice Climbers gen.


This takes place in Melee. This based on a Vocaloid song 'Rin Len LaRiRin'.

I'm sorry in advance for any OOCness and English is not my main language.

* * *

**Na Po PiNoNa!**

It was the second season for the Smash Tournament; Newcomers from various worlds have come to take part in the Tournament.

But of course, not without the previous combatants' guidance.

Ness patiently waited for this 'Ice Climbers'. He sighed, they were late. Everyone else had finished giving the newcomers a tour and began their private practice sessions. The others are in luck they've got someone they have known before in the past, while he alone will have a pair of strangers to be taught.

He shook his head. _'No, some of them will get those who're the exact opposite of them. I heard Kirby will get a pair of swordsmen'_.

That was a relief; at the very least he won't be alone having to teach strangers the basics. But still it won't change. What if they're a bunch of liars? What if they're cold hearted? What if…What if they're like Captain Falcon!?

""Na Po PiNoNa!""

What was that? The red cap boy checks his left then his right. No one? He slowly turned his back and saw a pair of twins, a boy and a girl.

""Hi, are you Ness?"" They asked in unison.

"Y-yeah, that's me and you guys must be-"

Before the black-haired boy could finish the duo did a pose and exclaimed -loudly- ""The Ice Climbers! Nice to meet'cha!""

Ness blinked and reluctantly shook his hand to the boy in the blue parka. The boy in return shook rather violently.

"Anyways, I'm Popo-"

"And I'm Nana!"

'_I wonder if twin siblings have their own kind of PSI.'_ Was the only thing that Ness' mind could think at this bizarre situation?

""So, what're we gonna do first, Big bro?""

"Big bro…?"

Popo grinned as Nana warmly smiles. They both consider him as a big brother because he took part the previous season? He smiled back at the two climbers.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

He was wrong. He was wrong as hell. He was wrong as Tony's_ photos of Jeff collection_. He was wrong as…as…Paula being angered.

* * *

In about an hour the twins had caused chaos. Both got caught into a verbal-fight with a fellow newcomer…Ray? Rick? That really didn't really matter. Everyone will get to know each other better in the welcome party tonight.

Thankfully, because it was the first day, Master Hand let them off the hook. Now the Ice Climbers are excitingly fighting against the Wireframes.

""Na Po PiNoNa!"" They both exclaim as they both hit a male wireframe.

"Nana's hits could be useful for a surprise attack, if she focused on the opponents rather than being synchronized with her brother's every move" the black-haired muttered as he took another sip of his cola and watch from afar.

"So tell her"

He's been so jumpy lately he didn't even realize Fox just sat next to his seat. He greeted to the Vulpine and asked about the whereabouts of his bird companion.

"Falco? He's taking a stroll."

"Shouldn't you do some sort of practice session?"

"I've known him before the whole tournament, so I definitely don't need him being a show off about it." Both chuckled quietly. The vulpine finally asked why the other seemed down.

Ness sighed "It's not that I'm down" he tried to find the right words to it and finally said "It's just that-"

"Why do they seem so hyper and excited?"

"Y-yeah, that's right how did you know?" The boy finally looked up to the vulpine only to see an understanding smile.

"Well, you weren't exactly what I expected either" The vulpine simply said. Ness tilt his head and had an expression that said 'What did you expected from me?' which, in Fox, opinion was oddly adorable for a fourteen year old.

The vulpine explained that when he first saw the red capped boy that he expected an annoyance that only wants to play. Ness frowned he always hated the fact people think him as a stereotype just because the way he dressed or because his love for baseball.

Fox placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said "So, Ness you need to understand that the twins are younger than you and they only wanted to your impression of them"

Ness turned back to the stadium and saw that both climbers are done. Both waved and exclaimed ""Big bro! We're done!""

The black-haired boy was about to talk to his companion only to see he left early. He rise from his seat and exclaim "That's enough for today, meet me in the hallway a bit later and then you could get ready for tonight!"

Later, he spotted the duo near to the stadium's entrance. He explained that Nana needed to use more skill while Popo need to save he power for the final blow. Both slowly nodded and smiled. Even without using his PSI, he knows that they believe they failed him. He dismissed both of them but not without giving them 'well done' and offering them a team battle against the others.

Both give them an identical 100-volt smile. Before he realized it, both climbers gave him a group hug and a bunch of 'thank yous'.

* * *

Months pass and the duo became a great team. The second tournament is going to end soon. Hopefully the rumors about the third season is true, He grew to his older sibling role to the Ice Climbers. Heck, he wished everyone's going be in the next one and no one will leave.

The newcomers of the next season will definitely going to look up to the Ice Climbers.

A/N: I'm not sure Nana and Popo's age but I think they're roughly around 9-12. According to EB Ness is 14 at the end of the game. Please rate and reviewer! Constructive criticism are always welcome


End file.
